


A Weekend Away from It All

by TheProperLexicon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProperLexicon/pseuds/TheProperLexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Percy shows up at Columbia in the middle of the day instead of being at work, Annabeth is worried. When he suggests some time away from New York, it only causes her concern to grow. When he mentions being attacked by the spirit of the Hudson River, she's annoyed (with the river, I mean, he was WORKING!) But when they get to Grover's cabin in the mountains, she cannot help but relax.</p><p>Meanwhile, with the help of Poseidon, Percy has a bit of a surprise.</p><p> </p><p>(It gets a bit smutty there at the very end, wasn't expecting that. But I won't apologize. I like the line.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weekend Away from It All

She was perched on the edge of the fountain in the Low Plaza, her class book resting on her lap. She bit into an apple distractedly, crunching it as she read. It was a sunny winter day and she was bundled up against the elements. She wore her familiar jeans and t-shirt under her gray and blue Columbia sweatshirt. She had a cornflower blue scarf draped artfully around her throat and she had tossed both the ends over her shoulders in an attempt to keep it away from her book so that she could read.

A shadow fell over her page and she scowled. “You’re in my light,” she growled, turning a page and leaning to get the light back. The shadow moved with her.

Her fingers clenched the around the apple, bruising the flesh, just as the shadow spoke. “No wonder you don’t have any friends, Wise Girl,” it snorted. Her head snapped up to see Percy standing before her. He was wearing his uniform, black on black, and she smirked up at him. “Course, your sparkling personality has nothing on your ability to shoot daggers without even looking up from your book.”

“I’m busy,” she grumbled, closing the book anyway. Him in his uniform was enough to distract her; then there were the looks that they were getting from the other students in the Plaza. “Are you already off? I thought you had another day.”

“Yeah,” he answered, lifting his eyes to avoid looking at her. “I, uh, was actually given a few days.” She squinted, tilting her head to weigh what he was not saying. “You’re done with classes, right?” She nodded. “Great. Wanna walk with me?”

She shoved her books into her bag and went to sling it over her shoulder. Percy caught it deftly before she could and pilfered it from her. She smiled at him as he slung her orange messenger bag over his shoulder and reached for her hand. She let him pull her in close and kiss her, his hand coming up to the bend of her shoulder into her neck. She leaned into him, moaning into his mouth as her hands gripped his biceps. He had been on duty for two days already and she had missed him. She pressed herself against him, feeling his free arm lock around her. She resisted the urge to climb up and wrap her legs around him in this very public place, which she could get expelled from. She forced herself away from him.

“You wanna walk?” she whispered against his mouth. His green eyes darkened with something forbidden. “Just walk,” she leaned her body into him. “And talk,” she sighed against his lips. “That’s it?”

When he spoke it was a deep growl. “Oh, we’re gonna walk. Back to our place. And there won’t be much talking.”

“That was smooth, Seaweed Brain. Your game is getting better.”

“What are you talking about? I’ve got great game.” Annabeth snorted, rolling her eyes as she stepped away from him, leaving only their hands linked.

The two of them made their way across the Plaza, a few girls nodded to Annabeth. “Friends of yours,” he asked, nodding in return. They were watching with bright eyes.

“Study buddies,” she answered, a smirk in place. “See, I can make friends.” Percy tossed a smile over his shoulder. She fell into step beside him, her fingers entwined in his. They finally got free of campus and out on the streets of the city. “So,” she began. “Tell me what happened at work.”

He blanched slightly, his hand tightening around hers. She had seen him face down Kronos wearing the body of someone he considered his friend. She had seen him blaze his way through Tartarus, slicing monsters in half with a single stroke. She had seen him stare down the gods themselves, make demands, and live to tell the tale. He had even sat on Poseidon’s throne and managed not to die. But right now he looked downright scared. She pulled him to a stop outside the 116th Street station steps. “Percy,” she demanded. “What happened?”

“Uh,” he groaned, rolling his eyes up to the sky. “Might have pissed off some river spirits today. And, uh, scared my partner pretty much to death.”

Annabeth glared. “Explain.”

“Can this wait til we’re on the train?” he asked, glancing around. “I just want to get home.”

“Yeah,” she answered, following him down the steps. It was warmer below ground. Neither of them loved the subway much. Percy had always considered it a huge part of living in New York, but ever since Tartarus they both tried to stay above ground as much as possible.

The number one train was just pulling into the station and they managed to get a fairly empty car. It was still early in the afternoon and there were not many people traveling. They got a seat as far from the other travelers as they could. “Spill,” she whispered, holding his arm close to her.

“Ugh,” he answered, tilting his face up to the top of the car. “It was routine, Annabeth. Just routine.” Her eyes narrowed. “We were fishing a body out of the Hudson. It had been there awhile, obviously. I was down there with Carlisle and the spirit came at me. He remembered me from the war. I don’t know what Carlisle saw, but he started hyperventilating. Tried to get back to the top but his breather snagged on some flotsam. He pulled it right out, filling it with,” he shuddered, thinking of the water of the Hudson. “So I reacted instinctively. I pulled my own breather out and handed it to him.” Annabeth gasped, thinking of what it had looked like to Carlisle. “Well, he panicked again. I shoved it in his mouth and tried to fend of the spirit at the same time. He just kept hyperventilating. When I finally got him back up to the surface I didn’t realized how long I had been going without my gear.” His green eyes fell to her. “Carlisle hadn’t.”

“Oh, Percy,” she whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder. “What happened next?”

“Well, they took Carlisle’s statement in the hospital, and I think even he was beginning to think he hallucinated a lot of it. But Sarge thought that maybe I needed a few days off to alleviate some stress. Since he seems to think I tried to kill myself down there.”

“Oh, Percy,” she repeated. “I’m so sorry.”

He shrugged, jostling her. “S’ok,” he answered. “You’ve got a few days before your next class, right?” She nodded. “How about a mini vacation?” She quirked her head to look up at him, a faint smile forming on her lips. “I already put an IM into Chiron, he’s already sent Blackjack out. All we’ve got to do is pack, go up to the roof and whistle.”

“Camp?” she asked softly, turning her face to nuzzle his neck. In the winter it was a bit quieter. There were a few year round campers, but as counselors Annabeth and Percy could stay in the Big House if they wanted. Half-Blood was working towards building a town similar to New Rome, with its safe streets and its city buildings. Annabeth was consulting architect, but her siblings were the main designers. She was still rebuilding Olympus.

“No,” he answered, playing with her fingers. “I was thinking something a little more secluded.” She sighed into his neck. “Grover has this place up in the mountains, I called him. It’s ready when we are.”

“The mountains,” she whispered. “Not the beach?”

“The beach offers too many ways to get a hold of me. There’s only a river at Grover’s place, and it’s tiny. What do you say?”

“Sounds like heaven,” she answered as the train slowed to a stop. “Come on, Seaweed Brain.” 

* * *

 

They emerged onto street level and made their way towards their Beach Street apartment. Normally people their age could not have afforded a 2.5 million dollar condo in Tribeca, but they had both had a little help from their folks. When they had been apartment hunting after highschool they had shown up to their realtor in jeans and t-shirts and she had politely tried to shake them. Then Percy showed her his bank statement and she had practically passed out. The very next day they were in the nicest apartments in Manhattan. Annabeth had fallen in love with this one the moment they stepped in. It had probably been the brick walls with the arched doorways, or the wide windows. It could have been the hardwood floors or the exposed beams on the ceilings. The master bedroom was large and long, with enough storage for a few of their favorite weapons. The second bedroom was a mess of architecture paraphernalia, its wide windows allowed in plenty of natural light. But Percy liked to think she chose it for all of these things, and the address. Beach Street. He hoped that she saw it as a nod to his heritage; he did.

As soon as they got home, she dropped her books in her office and began shedding clothes. Her sweatshirt ended up over the back of the couch, her scarf on the floor by the door. She peeled off her t-shirt and headed toward the bedroom. Percy smiled as he followed her, unbuttoning his issued jacket before hanging it on the hook just inside the bedroom door. She had already pulled out their bags and was folding some sweaters to pack. She was topless. “Do you want your parka? Do you think we’ll need it?”

“It’s pretty cold out there,” he answered, his gaze never leaving the soft, toned flesh of her back. “I’d say pack enough warm clothes to get us there and then some sweats. I don’t plan on leaving the cabin much.” She glanced over her shoulder at his waiting smirk and felt herself blushing. Even after all these years, that look had the power to make her weak in the knees.

“Percy,” she warned.

He crossed his arms over his chest and grinned at her. “Oh, I’ll behave. Mainly because I can’t wait to get you up in the mountains where you can’t get distracted by the blueprints in the next room.” Annabeth’s eyes traveled to the wall that separated their room from the office. “Oh, no. You pack. I need to take another shower. I can still smell the Hudson.” 

* * *

 

Fresh from his shower, he stepped from the bathroom with a beige towel draped around his waist. His dark hair was tousled and he had just shaved. He gripped his toiletries bag in his hand. Annabeth was sitting at the kitchen table, bent over the laptop. She was typing quickly, her hair tossed up in a ponytail, her bright red sweater a splash of color against the brick backdrop. She tossed her hair and looked up at him, her pupils dilating as she appreciated her view. “Well, hello, Seaweed Brain,” she murmured. “I left a pair of jeans and a sweater on the bed for you. And your pea coat is out here waiting for you.” Percy nodded, pausing for a moment to watch her finish whatever she was doing. “What?” she asked, not looking up from the screen.

“You’re adorable,” he offered, turning on his heel and heading to change. She had laid out his newest pair of jeans, the ones without the holes in them from the drakkon attack in September. Next to it was his cream colored cable knit sweater. He pulled on his boxers and his jeans but as he went to pull his sweater over his t-shirt there was a clearing of the throat behind him. He turned, reaching into his pocket as he did so to withdraw Riptide.

He was paused in his attempt at the sight of Poseidon standing between him and the closed door. “Whoa, son,” the god said, holding up both hands. “I come in peace.” He was wearing a smile. Percy relaxed. “Sorry to pop in, but I wanted to let you know that I handled the Hudson myself. He won’t be going after you while you’re working again.” Percy nodded, pulling his sweater over his head.

“Thanks, Dad,” he answered, setting himself right. “Appreciate that.”

“So, vacation, huh?” Poseidon asked, arching an eyebrow. “Up in the woods, away from seawater and strife…” Percy started to blush. “If I didn’t know better I would say that you were trying to avoid me and Athena.”

“Just trying for some privacy, Dad.”

“I know, son. And I’m going to guarantee that. For the next twenty four hours, no one will be able to see you.” He tilted his head to look meaningfully at Percy. “After that, I lose my control and I’m sure by then Athena will be worried enough to be searching with pinpoint accuracy.” Percy nodded in understanding, silently thanking his father for the chance. “Have fun, son. Be careful.” Without another word, he vanished with a shimmer.

Percy slung his bag over his shoulder and left the room, closing the door back behind him. Annabeth was just buttoning up her coat by the door. “Did I hear your dad?” she asked. He noticed that the laptop was still on the table. She was not bringing it. He smiled, hope rising in his chest.

“Yeah,” he answered, adjusting his bag. “Wanted to let me know that he handled the Hudson. If I have to go back in, I’ll be left alone.” She nodded, reaching up to kiss him as he reached to button his pea coat. He grinned back at her. 

* * *

 

The trip was not as long as he thought; as always Blackjack flew like the wind. He dropped them in the clearing just outside Grover’s cabin. It was rustic from the outside, almost too much so. He almost threw her back on the Pegasus and went home. But she was already up the steps and through the door. When she did not come back out fuming, he took a few measured steps up to the porch. “Percy!” she exclaimed, “This is amazing! Thank you!”

Confused, he stepped within, pushing the door open with his foot. The cabin was one room, with a cozy fire in the hearth and a couch resting just in front of it. The area with the bed was toward the back of the main room, tucked into a quiet alcove. The bed was piled high with spring green pillows and comforters. There were fresh wildflowers on every surface, moss grew on the walls. It was obviously the home of the herald of Pan. Annabeth stood in the midst of the room, her face alight with happiness. “I love it,” she whispered. “Thank you!”

He grinned at her as he set their bags on the floor by the couch. “Come here,” he whispered as he kicked the door closed. She dropped her jacket on the back of the couch before coming toward him, more like prowling toward him. When she reached him she rose up on her tiptoes to brush a featherlight kiss to his lips. All the promises they had made while they walked and packed were fulfilled as clothes began to drop around them. And when they were pressed against each other, no space to slide a sword between them, Percy closed his eyes and surrendered himself to this beautiful woman, who so willingly surrendered herself to him. 

* * *

Hours later, curled up before the fire, Percy traced Greek symbols of love on her bare flesh. Her back was exposed to him, blonde curls tumbling over her shoulder as she gazed sleepily into the flames. She was humming softly, her eyelids dipping lower as his hand lulled her. He knew he did not have a better chance. He removed his hand, drawing a moan of displeasure from her, and leaned back to where his bags had been dropped. He withdrew the toiletry bag he had packed in the bathroom. Tucked in one of the corners was a small velvet box. She still had not turned to face him when he returned to tracing the figures on her skin.

“Annabeth,” he whispered. She murmured at him, not entirely focused on what he was saying. “Annabeth,” he added, a bit more forcefully.

“Yes, Percy?” she asked, tilting her head to gaze up at him. Her gray eyes sparkled in the firelight.

He fidgeted, finally nervous. “We’ve been through a lot. Pretty much from the moment I met you, I’ve known that I could do anything in the world with you by my side. You were my anchor when I swam in the Styx. You were my grounding force when I battled Kronos. You were the one thing that Hera couldn’t take from me. Without you I would have died in Tartarus.” She rolled, bringing the blanket with her to cover her as she sat up, obviously about to speak. “Wait,” he said, his green eyes burning into her. Thankfully, she did. “It’s not just Tartarus, you know. I don’t know what I would do without you. You’ve always been my guiding light, my star by which to steer. You are my wisdom, my hope, my strength. You are my future.” He lifted his hand, the box perched within. As she saw it, her eyes widened. “Be my future, Annabeth.”

Her gray eyes filled with tears and her lips trembled as the silence fell around them. Percy’s heart constricted, his hand began to shake. The box wobbled precariously. A single tear squeezed from her eye, tumbling down her cheek. “Oh, Percy,” she whispered, her voice thick. “Of course I will, Seaweed Brain.”

“Oh, thank the gods!” he breathed out, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in. She came against him, smiling into his shoulder. Once she was nestled securely in his arms, he popped open the box to show her the silver antique setting of the full carat diamond. She gasped, outstretching her hand. He slipped the ring onto her finger and bent his head to kiss her.

When they finally broke apart, she tilted her head up into the sky and said, “Was that a good enough proposal for you, Mom?”

Percy grinned. “Actually,” he answered. “My dad didn’t just come by to tell me about the Hudson earlier. He’s blocking us for the rest of the night. They can’t see us.”

Her answering grin was wicked. “You mean we’re truly alone?” she growled. He nodded, his blood pulsing in his veins. “Well, then, Mr. Jackson. I have some things I’d like to try.” Without another word, she pushed him onto his back and straddled him, wearing nothing more than her engagement ring.


End file.
